The Violet hold
by Thee Ark
Summary: This is the first story of a series I hope to be working on based around the dungeons in the World of Warcraft expansion The frozen throne. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The violet hold**

**Chapter one  
The breach**

While doing his routinely checks of the magical runes used within Dalaran's prison, the Violet hold. Making sure the fields of magic that keep the prisoners within their cells were working, the Warden was, while proud of his work, bored. It was commonly known that being warden of Dalaran was while not pointless, one of the less gratifying duties. The post being swapped between Dalaran mages every month, to make sure that the Wardens only had to endure it for a short period of time.

Coming to the end of his month this week, the current Warden was beginning to become bored of his post. While being able to see some of the most dangerous creatures from around this world and beyond sealed within the prison was amazing at first, the attraction soon wore off due to the fact they never did anything, being stuck in stasis.

The warden signed. He noticed his breath was misty.  
'That's odd.' He said aloud.  
Knowing that the temperature within the prison was monitored and regulated by magic and should never be low enough for mist to form. Doing a quick spell to check the spell matrix maintaining the temperature was still working, the warden saw nothing wrong with the spell itself. Puzzled he stood for a moment pondering what could have changed the temperature, while also hoping one of his colleagues was not playing a prank on him.

He was shocked out of his thinking by a sharp pain coming from his feet, as he looked down his eyes grew wide with shock. The pain was coming from his feet, now frozen in ice, not only was this the case, but the ice was quickly rising up his legs. With reflexes gained battling the Scourge and the Horde, he quickly cast a spell to counter the ice, but it had no effect on the magical ice that was now forming rapidly. Panic quickly started to take hold of him as the ice was now moving over his waist.

Looking for help the warden saw something truly unexpected. Standing to his right was a female High Elf dressed in azure blue, with shockingly blue eyes that looked at him with a sadness he didn't understand. The ice, almost to his chest now, was making it harder for him to breath. Desperate he called out to the elf for help. The Elf shook her head.  
'I am sorry, but we can no longer allow your magic to destroy this world.' She told him.  
The Elf's form started to shimmer and shift, growing, expanding in different places. The Elf changed into a form that left the Mage chilled to his bone, which had nothing to do with the ice surrounding him.

Eyes growing wider still at the scene before him the warden tried in a frenzied panic once more time to counter the magic sealing him. One last gasp was all he managed however, before the ice sealed around his mouth and covered his face.

The creature that now stood where the High Elf female had been moments before looked at the now solid block of ice. With great sadness she shattered the ice. Knowing that this must be done, the creature quickly turned and began her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two  
The call**

Forced out of his sleep by a spell he hoped never to have needed. Rhonin, leader of The Kirin Tor, sounded the alarm.

He knew what had happened within the Violet hold. The spell cast upon all wardens, would send the last moments lived by them into the memory of the leader of The Kirin Tor.

Now time was of the essence as he rallied his forces to counter the Blue Dragons that had somehow broken into the prison. But if this was a full scale attack he would need more then The Kirin Tor to repel it.

He knew of only one group that he could call upon, that would be able to respond quick enough to help maintain the assault on the Violet hold before it all went out of control. While the group itself seemed to have popped up over night, and Rhonin's best efforts to find out information on the group had left something to be desired, but they did seem to get the job done, and without attracting to much attention.

He sent out the call to The Ark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three  
The gathering**

He was bored… He had spent the best part of the day taking down humanoids that looked pretty much human themselves, if not for the very stereotypical Viking look and being around ten feet tall. But they were very slow and an arrow between the eyes generally ended up with the unfortunate soul taking a couple of steps before his brain informed the poor sod that at this present moment in time he should be dead.

It was not all bad; he did like the outdoors, even if the cold was unwanted, but once you wrapped up in the correct clothing the landscapes of Northrend were very much worth the effect.

While taking aim at his prey, he peered to his side. Lowering his bow he turned around. Sounding a short whistle, he waited a few seconds; a huge Saber-toothed tiger detached itself from the shadows, the creature paced slowly forward.

Peering at the creature, he walked over to it and took a letter attached to its collar. He instantly noticed the seal of The Kirin Tor. Smiling he looked at the Tiger and nodded for it to follow.  
'Ready for a little adventure?'  
The Tiger purred at its master.

While studying the trees and the restless spirits that inhabited Crystalsong forest, Naralissa and Bella had tried untold times to commune with them. They had been asked by The Kirin Tor to try and find out the source of the magic that had crystallized the place. In the hope that they would be better able to channel the energies, and also to find out if this had occurred naturally or had been the source of some spell.

While for the most part, the living trees that walked the area seemed neutral, as soon as either of them tried to make contact with any of them, they immediately became hostile and would attack. The results with the spirits that walked the ruins of the area, was also similar, attacking both of them as soon as they stepped into any of the ruins around the place.

'If this keeps up there won't be any inhabitants left to talk too.' Bella told Naralissa. 'We can't keep trying in the hope one of them won't try and take are heads off!'  
'I know, I know. But what else can we do?' Naralissa sighed.  
As a paladin she hated having to take the life of any living thing. It was the same for Bella too. Druids reveled in life, not death.  
'Well I was just thinking…' Bella was cut off before she could finish. A Hawk was circling over their heads, squawking.

They both looked at each other and nodded. They knew the call and they would answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four  
The Marsh**

After receiving the call to come to Dalaran for a mission, Marsh had quickly finished with his work within Ice crown and had headed for the floating city of Dalaran. When he was finally within range to see the city, he quickly found himself in awe of the sheer power it had, and still was taking to keep it afloat. Having been a student of the Arcane once himself, he knew it was an astonishing show of power; it also served to show just what the Kirin Tor could achieve.

Upon landing on Krasus' landing Marsh' dismount and ordered his steed to await him upon his return. Looking around, he saw people staring at him and giving him side glances. Ah, he thought, the faces.

Being away in the wild for so long Marsh' had forgotten the looks a Death knight's presence earned. He still remembered his death. Being one of the first explorers of Northend, Marsh' had come upon a group of cultists. Quick to kill the fiends he was unaware that they were servants to a powerful death knight. After killing the cultist's the death knight came upon Marsh, but before Marsh was able to react the very cultists he had just slain rose once more and impaired his movements as the death knight impaled him upon his rune blade.

After being the Lich kings puppet, Marsh was freed from the nightmare by the Ebon blade. Having been assigned to the Shadow vault, Marsh was freed when the Ebon blade had infiltrated the place and broken the lich kings hold upon it.

Marsh was shaken from his memories by someone calling his name. Looking around he saw Klash, a shaman. Marsh' could not help but take a liking to. It was not his good nature, but his merciless attitude to his enemies. Klash would call upon the elements to annihilate his foes with the sheer force of the elements. He had informed Marsh once that the scourge was an affront to nature and that he would not rest until it was wiped from the world forever. I'll impressed with the youths determination, he couldn't help wonder if Klash included all undead in his statement.

'So you finally made it.' Klash called with a sly grin on his face.  
'I came as fast as time allowed.' Marsh shot back. 'What is going on?'  
'Not sure.' Klash told him. 'A letter was left for us. I was in the city and sent out the call. The others are waiting. Come on.'

Marsh' ran after Klash, displeased as he watched the energetic shaman change into a wolf and run down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five  
Prison break**

Klash had lead Marsh to the entrance to the Violet Hold, a prison The Kirin Tor used to store creatures and monsters alike to study and keep from causing disaster in the outside world.

Klash had joined a group of three waiting by the entrance. Marsh spotted their leader as he pushed off from the wall and walked toward Marsh'.  
'Glad you finally made it Marsh', long time no see.' He said.  
'Indeed, it has been sometime.' Marsh agreed. 'My mission in Ice Crown is going well. Until it was interrupted that is. This better be important'  
'Oh trust me, it is' He said, with a sly smile crossing his lips. 'It appears that The Kirin Tor's prison has been breached.'  
Marsh could not hide the shock on his face.  
'It seems the Blue Dragon Flight has decided to break into the prison.' He continued. Amused by the shock on Marsh' face. 'Their reason for doing so is unknown, but if I had to guess it is simply to cause chaos. The Kirin Tor is battling the Blues as we speak. Once we are all ready we will move in and secure the prison once more. The mages will seal us in and prepare counter measures should we fail.'

Marsh looked around the group. Surprise and shock was dominant upon their faces too. Obviously he had not informed them of the mission either. Bella was even starring toward the prison.  
'This can't be Dalaran is the city of The Kirin Tor!' Marsh growled, 'How could their magical seals and spells be penetrated so easily?'  
Marsh having been a mage once knew of the power the Kirin Tor wielded. To think the dragons could break into the place so easily was not something he could accept so readily. Their leader had a bemused smile upon his face now, looking at the group.  
'The blue dragon aspect Malygos is the controller and guardian of all arcane magic upon this world.' He said looking at Marsh 'If he wants to break into a magically protected prison, who is the Kirin Tor to deny him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six  
Rhonin**

While the group came to grips with what had happened, they all mentally prepared themselves for what they were about to face. It was not fear for themselves that they felt, but for the people within the city itself. Each and every one of them had faced foes more horrifying and terrible then the Dragons of the Blue flight. But they also knew of the amount of destruction they could cause to the balance within the city, not only the lives that would be lost but also the people's faith in The Kirin Tor.

The Kirin Tor had put everything into their gambit when they moved the city to Northrend. They knew that someone had to take the first step if the Lich king was ever to be defeated. But the purpose of their move was not to attack the Lich king themselves, but to inspire and give the Horde and the Alliance the courage they needed to make a stand and put an end to the darkness that has gripped this land.

Should the beacon that is Dalaran be blown out, there would be no other light left to lead them through this darkness.

**One hour earlier**

Rhonin felt like he was in the middle of a Mine field, one wrong step would cause disaster and he had a short amount of time to get to the other side. He knew the panic that would be caused if word got out about the prison break in. The blues had played their hand very carefully. An assault on the city itself would have caused everyone inside to unite and defend the city. While breaking into the prison would allow the Blues to cause panic and mayhem within the City and the people to lose faith in The Kirin Tor.

Trying to organize the defenses was a task that required all of Rhonin's intellect. While the magical defenses were potent, The Blue Dragon flight seemed to be able to just brush them aside as if they were no more than throwing air at them. Unsure of his next move Rhonin recalled the last time this had happened. Prince Kael'thas and his Blood elves had escaped the prison, with the aid of Vashj and her Naga. Imprisoned by the fool Garithos, the blood elves had chosen there only path of survival and joined the Naga.

Rhonin couldn't help but think how different things could have been had Garithos not been such a racist fool. Later inquires showed evidence that Kael'thas was a loyal ally and that it was Garithos' prejudice that had forced him to cut his ties. While the alliance had searched for Garithos to answer for his crimes, it was later discovered that he had fallen victim to the dreadlords Detheroc and Balnazzar. Little is known of what happened in that time. But a few reports tell of him being freed from his fate by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner. While Garithos is said to have aided the Forsaken to destroy the rest of the dreadlords army, once they had completed the task Sylvanas turned on Garithos and had him executed.

Rhonin had returned to his Sanctum thinking of a way to contact The Ark. When he sat at his desk he noticed that a card had been left upon it. Rhonin had been shaken by the appearance of the card, while the card itself was of no threat to Rhonin. The implications it held were unmoving and if what he thought was correct then one of two things could happen, salvation or destruction.

The card had a picture of an Ark floating upon huge waves. On the Ark could be seen a Human male wearing the unmistakable robes of the Kirin Tor, along the border of the card were the words "The Ark will carry us all"

The worry that came with the appearance of the card was immense. Not only did it indicate that The Ark was somehow able to gain access into his Sanctum, but that whoever had entered was able to avoid every single protection spell put in place, as well as it being in an amazingly short space of time. Rhonin had only just come back from organizing the defense of the prison and also sending out messengers to try and contact The Ark. 

It was a serious blow to his confidence in his ability to keep Dalaran safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven  
Into the maw**

While the group was preparing themselves outside an escort of The Kirin Tor's battle mages came out down the path leading to the prison. 'Are you the ones?' One of the mages asked, walking up to the group.  
'That's us.' Marsh' answered. He recognized the mages uniform as that of one of the Wardens, who guarded the prison.  
'Please follow me.' With that the Warden turned on his heel and marched back down the path he had just come. 'We don't have much time. My colleagues are holding off the Blues as best they can, but with their magical ability there is little we can do against them. What we need is time, but we require almost all of our mages to tackle the Blues. What we need from you is to get us this time, so that we may prepare an anti magic seal around the prison and stop the portals opening.'  
'Portals?' Marsh asked. 'What portals?'  
'The Blue dragons have found away to bind themselves to an area,' The Warden informed Marsh' 'Then they send themselves into the prison. The connection between the dragon and the area they are connected to allows for a path to be formed between the two, allowing more dragons to pass through.'  
'Seems like at any minute the whole Blue Dragon flight could come storming out.' Marsh' said, clearly worried about the situation within the prison.  
'While the situation is indeed dire it is not all bad. The down side to that type of portal is that it takes a long time to setup. Also if the dragon that attached itself to the area is killed the whole portal will collapse. So if you and your team are able to knock down the portal binder fast enough you will be able to cut off the portal before any dragons are able to come through, it will also allow for you to recover while another portal is trying to break through.'  
'Oh, is that all?' Klash said sarcastically. 'Well that's just perfect for us. A lightning bolt here, a lava burst their, sorted!'

'Yes, quite' Said the Warden clearly displeased with the shamans attitude. 'My name is Alturas. This is as far as I can take you. Once inside you can relieve the battle mages within and we will seal you in.'

The group watched as Alturas and his battle mages walked away to prepare their spell.  
'How do we open it' Bella asked turning back to face the door.  
'Like this' Taking a key from his pocket, the group watched as their leader placed it against the door, the key began to glow and the door slid open.

As soon as the door opened the sound of battle rushed out to meet them. They could see in the distant flashes and hear the clash of metal on metal. The group rushed inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**The belly of the beast**

The group quickly took in the scene before them; the prison was a circle room with stasis cells around it. The room itself had two levels, currently in the centre the magi of the Kirin tor were battling against the Blue Dragonflight. In the chaos one of the magi noticed the group, she detached herself from the other magi and rushed over to them. Sweat covered her body, a testament to the how hard she and her group must be fighting to keep the blues back. Marsh was surprised she could stand, let alone fight looking at how drained she appeared.  
'Reinforcements finally.' She gasped. 'I am lieutenant Sinclari'  
'Looks like we made it just in time, Lieutenant.' Marsh said. 'Tell us about the situation within the prison and then get you and your men out of here'`  
Relief crossed her face briefly, but was quickly replaced by a mask of calm.  
'The Blues are relentless.' She breathed 'Each time we kill one another comes through the portal to take its place, and we have been unable to push them back enough to attack the one keeping the portal open. We have only lasted as long as we have by using the anti magic defense systems.' She indicated a crystal to her left.  
'This one here has one charge left.' She informed Marsh' 'We will use it to destroy the current dragons in the hold allowing my men to retreat. If you are able, there are other such crystals around the room that you can use'  
Nodding Marsh looked over to where the mages were still battling the dragons.  
'What dragonkin have you encountered?' He asked.  
'Dragonspawn for the most part and a few drakonids.' She replied 'But this is far too big a task to be left to just them. There has to be a dragon pulling the strings somewhere, be careful.'  
Marsh looked to the rest of the group; they all nodded to confirm they were ready. With that the lieutenant touched the crystal and said the words of power. Purple lighting forked from the top of the room and arched its way to the dragonkin and portals. The dragonkin in the room fell lifeless and the portals collapsed in on themselves. With a shouted command the rest of the battle mages retreated out of the room.  
'That has brought you sometime.' She told the group 'We will seal you in, good luck.' without another word she turned and left through the door which sealed shut behind her.

Walking down into the centre of the room the group prepared for the first portal.  
'So,' said their leader 'How much do dragons do scales sell for these days?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
Here be more then dragons**

Blinding azure light filled the room, the last act of the portal as it imploded. The group had been battling wave after wave of Dragonspawn, each portal they shut down quickly gained them a little breather before the next one appeared. 

While the group recuperated a portal appeared in the centre of the room, a magus Dragonspawn shot forth from the blue portal. The dragon moved too quickly for the heroes to do anything before it reached one of the static chambers that housed one of the creatures the Kirin Tor had imprisoned.

Upon reaching the chamber the blue Dragonspawn exploded, the concussive blast hit the heroes as they turned to try and shield themselves from it. The heroes turned back to face where the Dragonspawn had just been, only to see that the stasis chamber that it was next to had shut down. Silence reigned; the group stood still, transfixed as each of them waited to see what horror has been unleashed.

As they watched, the chamber before them seemed to absorb all light; the darkness seemed to be seeping out of it as shadows spread across the floor. The group prepared themselves; each one could feel the gaze of the horror that lurked within.

As the shadows moved across the floor they started to grow, as if it was feeding on the light within the room. The mass continued to get larger; the front of the chamber was completely hidden behind a cloud of pure darkness. Then suddenly it began to contract, the shadows seemed to get denser, shapes started to appear within the darkness. The shapes could not been seen as such, these shadows reflected no light; it was the different shades of darkness that allowed the heroes to make out how it looked.

The darkness seemed to form some sort of casing, like some oversized body armor that hovered around the centre of the shadowy mass. Two orbs began to glow red where the head should have been and shadows seeped out of two holes on either side of the armor, where arms should have been, ending in claws. The red orbs moved from one hero to the next, focusing on Naralissa the shadowy fiend charged.

Marsh' flared his unholy might at the beast, taunting it. The red orbs turned on him as it moved to face him. The two clashed as their unholy energies met. The demon creature clawed at Marsh', trying to tear at his eyes, Marsh' was able to hold his own however as he parried the creature's blows with his ruined blade.

Naralissa seeing this light eating creature before her filled her with divine fury, channeling this she brought down a divine storm upon it. The creature roared as Naralissa's blade cracked the armor, however the light upon her blade vanished as a shroud of darkness surrounded her.

Klash tried to come to her aid, calling upon the spirit of wind to blow away the shroud. The creature turned its orbs upon him. Klash screamed his body felt like it was being torn in two. He called to the spirits for aid as he fought to keep his body together; shadows filled his vision as everything turned to degrees of black.

He fell to one knee as he tried to fight against forces pulling him into the world of shadow, he could only watch his friends as they fought the demon. Marsh' clashed against the beast, forcing it to focus upon him, as Naralissa tried to crack the armor incasing it, her blows hampered however as she fought against the darkness to channel the light into her blade.

Bella was doing everything within her power to heal Marsh, his runeblade unable to prevent all of the creature's attacks as the shadows seemed to be able to twist and turn, striking him at angles impossible to predict. She also gave what help she could to Klash as he fought against his body being shifted into the void.

Looking to their leader Klash watched as he appeared to dance around the room. What looked like hundreds of smaller void creatures tried to surround and claw at him, it looked to Klash like he was unable to see them however, his cloths would tear and he would react with cat like reflexes to avoid any more damage, but his focus was only upon the void creature that Marsh was facing. Klash watched him as he jumping from place to place in an attempt to avoid the creatures surrounding him, in some sort of bizarre void dance.

While Klash focused on trying to keep his body from being torn into the void he was buffeted by a surge of energy that washed over his body, he turned toward the source. Naralissa had broken a small hole into the void creature's armor, the shadowy substance within burst forth. The blast knocked Marsh and Naralissa from the beast. Marsh landed hard on the stairs, but Naralissa was less fortunate as she was blasted into the wall, her body crumpled to the floor.

Blinding fury filled Klash's world, his anger burst forth as he watched Naralissa collapse. Thunder struck him and obliterated the shadowy shroud around him. Rising, lighting crackled around his body. Calling to the spirits he poured their energy into his hammer and charged the void creature, leaping into the air he called for the wind to push him toward his foe as he brought it down upon the hole in the armor.

The force of the blow numbed Klash's hands, as he fell back from his charge. Where the hammer had struck the armor, the crackling energies from his weapon had poured into the hole and struck the shadowy mass within. The two energies raged within before exploding. Klash tried to shield himself as the forces he had unleashed reacted with the shadow energy and now burst forth threatening to surround him.

Just as the explosion reached him the blast receded, within an instant they imploded back in on themselves. The energies were sucked back into the centre of the armor that had protected the demon, as the last of the energies were sucked back into the twisted nether the armor shuck and then fell to the floor, a testament to the horror they had just faced.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**No rest for the brave**

Rising from the floor Klash examined the spot where the amour lay. Happy that the horror that had created it was indeed banished he ran over to Naralissa.  
Kneeling next to her he looked at her face, she was pale and clearly unconscious. He started to call to the spirits to heal her, but as he did so he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he looked up. Bella was staring down at him.  
'Leave her to me Klash, go deal with Marsh. He has sustained less damage but is still in need of healing'  
He nodded, rising he moved to where Marsh lay, leaving Bella to revive Naralissa. He knew it was the right thing to do, Bella was far more adept at healing then him and it would require less energy on her part to heal her wounds, but he couldn't help feel like his pride had taken a blow.  
'Snap out of it already!'  
Snapped out of his brooding Klash looked at Marsh who lay on the steps.  
'Sorry.' He kneeled down to examine Marsh; superficial cuts covered his body where the void creature had passed through his armor like it nothing more than cloth. He also had some bruising and a broken rib, nothing Klash couldn't fix without too much effort.  
'Stop looking so sorry for yourself; you are a master of the elements fury. Do not try and rush your understand of all the aspects of the elements.'  
'You're right Marsh, sorry.'  
'Stop saying sorry to!' A small grin touching his lips.

Bella gasped as she used her power to bring new life back into Naralissa, the power required leaving her almost breathless.  
'Thank you.' Naralissa smiled as she rose from the floor. 'I got careless back there.'  
'Think nothing of it, you have done the same for me, lets join the others' Bella motioned for Naralissa to follow.  
They had both been in situations where they have required the other to heal them, there casualness with the situation, belying just how close to death Naralissa had truly come.

'So what is are next move?' Marsh said rising from the floor. The heroes moved to the top of the stairs that over looked the room as they decided what was next to come.  
'Well the warden spoke of a dragon being behind the attack right? Until we can gain their attention I guess it's just a waiting game'  
'I don't like it Klash, all this waiting. What are they planning?'  
Klash shrugged, he didn't have an answer to Marsh's question and none of the others looked like they had any more ideas.

While the group prepared themselves another portal opened.  
'For the master!' The Dragonspawn screamed as it ran out of the portal. Once again it raced toward one of the stasis chambers and exploded. As one the group rushed down the stairs, shielding themselves from the magical buffet that the explosion caused, they awaited the new horror that had been unleashed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A shallow sea**

The heroes watched. The sound of water splashing on rock reached their ears, they could taste the salt upon the air.  
'Prepare yourselves friends, the fury of the elements are upon us!'  
Klash shuddered as he could feel the rage of the elemental within, it had been trapped for too long and it would suffer nothing to stand in its path to freedom.  
Marsh tensed, he watched Klash carefully and knew from his body language that they had a truly hard fight on their hands.  
Naralissa stood by Marsh's side as they prepared to face the element head on, while Bella backed off ready to support them. Klash busied himself calling upon the elements and placing his totems. Their leader set himself up on the high ground where he could better target his prey. 

A wall of water burst forth from the chamber.  
'I… am fury… unrestrained!' The sound vibrated around the chamber, as loud as the crashing waves themselves. Materializing in the rain of water that burst from the cave stood a water revenant.  
Bound within its armor the Revenant stood before the group. Its shield and mace held at the ready as it surveyed the group.  
'Stand aside, mortals!' The Revenant yelled as it surged toward the door.  
Marsh charged the element, slashing at its body. Raising its shield the Revenant repelled Marsh's attack.  
'Water can hold any form, take any shape… overcome any obstacle!' The words washed over the group, the elements rage evident in its voice. The Revenant summoned a shield of water around it, only the shield and mace stayed outside the bubble.  
The heroes' attack's lost all velocity as they sank into the shield of water; the element however was unhampered as it struck at marsh again and again.  
'This isn't working!' There leader yelled as his arrows sank harmlessly into the water.  
'Keep it up,' Klash roared over the sound of their battle. 'I can feel the magic within the shield weakening'  
Just then the water bubble receded.  
'I will not be contained!' The revenant gurgled as it exploded in a burst of water.  
Marsh and Naralissa shielded themselves as they were swept away in the tide of water that burst forth. The water covered the whole of the chamber.  
'Well that was easy.'  
'Do not be foolish Marsh, prepare yourself.'  
Marsh did so, knowing better then to question Klash when it came to elements.  
Just then globes of water started to form together all around the chamber.  
'Kill them quickly!' Klash shouted, as he burst one globule with a burst of fire. 'The Revenant is trying to re…' The rest of Klash's sentence was lost as the Globule he has just destroyed exploded, shower him with water.  
The heroes spread out to destroy the Globules of water before they could reach the Revenants armor, but each time they destroyed one the water would blast them away, losing them precious time.  
'Enough!' Purple lighting shot down from the ceiling, and striking each Globule, water rained down as they exploded. Their leader stood gasping; his hand placed upon one of the defense system crystals.  
The Revenants armor shook, and water rushed back into it. The element was smaller however; this filled the heroes with new hope as they now knew how to handle this beast.  
The group charged back toward the Revenant, but as they did so it summoned upon the water around the room, bolts of pressured water shot toward each hero, their charge stumbled from the force, only Naralissa remained unmoved, her blade held high ready to strike. Inches from the Revenant it turned upon her, using the water within itself it blasted her. Naralissa was knocked backward, but this time reacted quickly, calling upon the light to shield her from harm.  
The other heroes had had enough time to get in range of the Revenant, and unleashed their attacks upon it, whittling down the water shield. Once more the Revenant exploded. This time prepared for it Marsh was able to whole his ground against the torrent of water.  
Naralissa rushed back toward Marsh, unharmed from the blast, she prepared for the water globules. While she readied herself she saw their leader walking over to another one of the guardian crystals, his back turned away from the water globules as he casually strolled toward it, as soon as the water globules spawned he activated it, a sly grin on his face as he winked at Naralissa. Water exploded around the room as lighting once more destroyed them.  
'We may have needed that.' She said, scowling at him. 'That was the last one.' Just as he opened his mouth to reply however the Revenants armor once more began to shake.  
'I shall consume, decimate, devastate, and destroy! It roared. 'Yield now to the wrath of the pounding sea!'  
The Revenant flung itself at Marsh, slashing with all its force, the element's rage empowering it, but within its rage it had forgone putting up its water shield.  
Marsh was forced to one knee as he parried the Revenants mace. Thrown off balance by the assault Marsh was unable to defend as it struck him with its shield, as it swung its mace for the death blow an arrow hit the hilt of the mace, exploding in a blast of fire the mace fell to the floor. The Revenant screamed as it lifted its shield to bring it down upon Marsh.  
Klash summoned a ball of lava and unleashed it upon the Revenant. The lava burst against the shield, the metal instantly burning red hot, steam erupted, as the water connecting the shield to the Revenant evaporated in the heat.  
The Revenant screamed, its mace and shield both lost to it. The Chamber shook with the force of its cry. Summoning the last of its power for one final blast the Revenant focused upon the heroes.  
'I…' It began, but from behind Naralissa had pounced, bringing her sword down upon the Revenant's helm.  
'…Recede.' The Revenant's armor shook valiantly as the water drained from it, as the last drops hit the floor, the armor collapsed into a heap.  
'Get up off the floor Marsh.' Naralissa said, a huge grin on her face. 'You will catch your death.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Shattered Magic**

The heroes slumped onto the stairs, all of them soaked through by the elementals water. Klash summoned his fire totem to help dry off the team before they all froze.  
'Anyone else think it's getting colder?' Klash asked allowed. 'No? Just me then…' The rest of the group busied themselves preparing their gear.

Marsh looked around at the group, and then focused on his runeblade. The runes shone bright blue down the length of the blade. He, like the others of the group could feel it, all these battles within the Violet hold were nothing compared to what was coming for them now. The very air tingled in anticipation of their next encounter.

Marsh stood, his senses alert, he could feel eyes upon him. Walking to the bottom of the stairs he prepared himself. The rest of the group watched him carefully; they too could feel eyes upon them. Slowly they readied themselves and moved into position around Marsh.

Marsh's eyes scanned the area looking for the threat he knew was coming, a glimmer of blue caught his eye as he looked up. A blue flash fell from above and landed in the centre of the room. The thing began to rise from the floor; it appeared to be a High elf, dressed in azure blue. The elf stared at the group.

'A valiant defense heroes. 'She said to them. 'But this city must be razed. I will fulfill Malygos' wishes myself!' She then began to shimmer and shift, a blue light burst from her, growing brighter and brighter. The heroes were forced to cover their eyes from the light, when they turned back a fully grown blue dragon stood before them, its intelligent eyes inspecting them.  
'We finish this now, champions of the Kirin Tor!' It roared, as it stepped toward the group.

The room boomed. The dragon's magic clashed against Marsh's runeblade, the magical discharge from the blows echoes around the chamber.  
Marsh would have surely been overpowered already by the dragon's onslaught if not for Bella constantly renewing his energy, allowing him to remain un-fatigued after using up so much of his power.

Klash had moved behind the dragon to strike at its foreleg. He struck the beast with his elemental empowered weapon; scales tore from the dragons hide.  
Roaring the dragon swept its tail, catching Klash full in the stomach and sent him flying into Naralissa who had had the same idea of taking the beast from behind.  
'The world has forgotten what true magic is!' The dragon roared. 'Let this be a reminder!' In an instant the dragon had teleport the heroes in front of her. The heroes staggered, as they tried to make sense of their new location. This was all the hesitation that the dragon needed, frozen ice rained down on them. Shielding themselves as best they could the group scattered.

Bella slipped and the blue took the chance to strike, jaws wide, she lunged toward Bella, mere inches from her prey the dragon was rocked by an explosion to the side of the head. Bella gasped, turning she watched as their leader prepared another explosive arrow. How he had managed to avoid being teleported with the rest of the group Bella didn't know, but she took this chance to escape from the dragon.

'Who among you can withstand my power?' The best roared. From her maw arcane energy burst forth and consumed all within its path.

Marsh turned as he ran from the blizzard. He watched as the beast unleashed a torrent of arcane energy from its mouth. His eyes grew wide as he watched the torrent consume their leader.

'ARKCARD…!' He screamed. His vision fixed on the spot where he had last seen him, now the area was consumed in crackling arcane energy.

A black rage descended upon Marsh, the runes upon his blade burned green as his poured unholy energy into it. He charged toward the beast, swinging his blade down across the dragons face. Scales ripped from the dragons hide, the magical protection giving way to the unholy energies within the blade as it sank into the flesh. The beast roared, tearing its head back away from the attack. Brining its foreleg forward it swiped at marsh, knocking him to the floor, but he felt nothing, his body hardened by unholy frost. Picking himself up he charged forward once more, slashing at the beast, tearing at the scales as it tried to strike him with its claws.

Klash and Naralissa both watched, as Marsh tore into the dragon, unholy energies surrounded him as he sent bolts of the energy into the dragon, beating against its magical protection. They marveled at the power the Death knight wielded. While in his rage they dared not engage the beast less they be caught in one of the attacks.

The dragon slowly regained some of its balance, as it recovered from the blow to its head. Once more it sucked in the arcane energy around it and prepared to unleash it upon Marsh, to bring a halt to his unholy rage.

Marsh knew what the dragon planned and prepared, calling upon his unholy protection he summoned a ant-magic shell around himself, the green orb surrounded him just as the dragon unleashed another torrent of raw arcane power upon him. Forced onto the defensive Marsh had to use all of his energy to keep the field from collapsing. He could feel the field failing, he fell to one knee with the effort, knowing that he would not survive the magic unleashed upon him if it failed. He looked up into the eyes of the dragon; his hatred for it was mirrored within its eyes. He strained against the effort, he gasped as his power was just about to give out. He closed his eyes as he strained to maintain the shell as the arcane energies tried to consume it.

Then the torrent stopped. Marsh opened his eyes, looking toward the beast. Its eyes glazed over, its life fluids flowed to the floor. The area by its head where Marsh had struck now showed a gaping hole. The beasts rocked and feel to the floor, dead. Marsh looked to where Klash and Naralissa stood.

'What…?' Was all he could manager before Klash pointed toward the stairs, a huge smile on his face. There stood their leader, Arkcard, supported by Bella. Marsh collapsed backward relief spread through his body.  
'Don't you every scare me like that again.' He breathed as he lay on his back, he was all but spent after using so much power.  
'Sorry about that, Bella really did save my life.' With Bella's help he lay down next to Marsh, they both burst into giggles.  
'As if you allowed that over grown lizard to cough on you.' Marsh giggled, hitting Arkcard on the side with his hand.  
'It's not my fault you couldn't hold the beasts attention.' He chided as he hit Marsh back.  
'What was that anyway? What killed the beast?'  
'Ah, I have been working on this new technique, I call it the 'Kill shot' fitting name don't you think?' Marsh just grinned.

'Well if you two reckless fools are quite finished what are we going to do now?' Klash called over as he and Naralissa walked to join them.  
Marsh and Arkcard looked around the room. Pools of water were everywhere, with fallen Dragonspawn littering the place. The demon armor lay on the floor to their right, the revenants armor behind them, and to their left lay the blue dragon.  
'Well I'm not cleaning this up.' Marsh said 'You do it, you brought us here.'  
'Me? Hell no, I have far more important things to do.'  
'Well I guess this leaves only one option then Ark.' Marsh said using Arkcard's shortened name. He pulled a small stone from his pocket; the rest of the group did likewise.  
'Well you know where I will be if you need me Ark.'  
'Till next time Marsh, and thank you all for coming'  
Bella, Naralissa, and Klash nodded.  
'Till next we meet.'  
'May the light watch over you.'  
'Hay guys want to help in Molte…'  
'No!' The heroes laughed as they vanished in a burst of green light.  
Klash signed. He then too vanished. 

The chamber within the Violet hold lay silent; the sounds of the battles that had raged within had long been consumed by the rock. The only witnesses to the battle where trapped prisoners within.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

When the spell was completed Rhonin had ordered the Kirin Tor to prepare themselves outside the door, incase anything tried to escape from within. After hearing nothing from the heroes, he had ordered the door to be unsealed. He was sure that the spell had been able to counter the Blue dragon's assault, but he wanted them to be prepared for any horror that had surely must have finished the heroes and was not free in the chamber.

The battle mages were tense; they had heard nothing from the heroes that had gone within. Fearing the horrors had been too much for the group, they prepared to deal with what lurked inside.

The mages made their way wearily down the hall leading into the centre chamber, each one tense, expecting at any moment for some unknown horror to attack them.

The group gasped as they arrived at the top of the stairs leading into the chamber.  
'Inform Rhonin at once!' The lead warden ordered one of the battle mages.

'Sire!' The battle mage gasped as he tried hurriedly to recover from his rush to find Rhonin  
'What is it, out with it man!' Rhonin snapped. The situation within the Violet hold had shortened his fuse greatly.  
'This was left within the chamber.' The battle mage still gasping for breath handed Rhonin a card. The card showed an Ark on calm water, with the sun shining. Once more Rhonin could make out a mage in the robes of the Kirin Tor.  
'The Ark will carry us all.' He breathed as the card fell from his hand.

The end

If you enjoyed this storie please feel free to go to my Facebook page at ".com/pages/Thee-Ark/150401211676098" (with out the commers) I will continue to write stories to I hope you enjoy them. I will also have a Webpage up soon, so keep up with my on Facebook to keep track of that. Thank you all who stuck with me till the end. I love you all.


End file.
